The Ultimate Level Up: Ramona and Scott
by PikaDoctorChuu
Summary: Scott has finally found the girl of his dreams. Now they get to spend a special night together in snowy Canada.


**The Ultimate Level Up: Ramona and Scott**

It was particularly warmer than usual. The soft blankets that enveloped the pair where thick and cosy against the harsh conditions threatening the windows and the outside. Canada was always fiercer this time of year, as Ramona would come to learn. She crept up silently to examine the frost gathering on the window sill in amazement. "Seriously, how can it get this cold?!" "Oh come on, don't tell me winter in New York isn't like this! Anyway, this sort of weather, bitter as it may be, is perfect for other stuff..." Scott trailed off as he ushered the blue-haired girl to her bed. "I don't see why we can't go to your place sometime... I always find it more romantic, going to a guy's house... like the way I used to do with Gide-" mid-sentence she stopped and smiled. "The way I used to do with other people, before I met you. My awesome, sexy Scott." Scott smirked to himself, aware of the cover up but accepting the compliment. "Ehem, well thank you for that, but unless you'd like to share a mattress with 2 other guys, I think we'd better keep our sleepovers to just here." "What makes you think you're staying over, eh?" "Oh.. I just.. It's cold." Scott pouted, while Ramona amusedly continued "Don't worry, I'm not going to send you home in a storm.. you can sleep in my bed." "Wow, thanks! Hey... do you think we could get some tea?" "Sure, Scott."

The hot liquid filled the matching red and black mugs. "So, what kind of tea do you want? I can tell you them all if yo-" "No! I mean, it's alright.. I think I remember. I'll have Ginger without Honey, please." "So.. just ginger?" "Oh. Right.. yeah, I guess.. thank you." The steam from the tea fogged up his new glasses. Kim told him they made his face 'even more punch-worthy', but Ramona assured him they were cute. Although it was comforting, Scott couldn't help feel a sense of deja vu... If Ramona broke up with him right now, he knew it'd be down to them glasses... just like that damn haircut. "Scott! Hello...? Quit dazing out on me, bro!" Scott quickly came-to and took off his glasses. "Sorry... I was just thinking... about... pee.. I gotta pee." "Well. Thanks for that enlightenment, Scott. You know the way, right? Just down the hall." "Yep I know it!" *1 pee later* "Eh, Ramona? Where've you gone..? Please don't tell me this is you breaking up with me..." "I'm in here, Scott." He followed the sound of her sweet voice to the garden. "Ramona! Come inside it's freezing!" "Meh. It's cold but.. I like it. It's different. Come on." she stretched out her hand and took hold of his with a light squeeze. "Where are you taking me.." "It's not far.. trust me." "Alright then. I trust you." *a cold inifinity of time later* "We're here!" Scott looked around at the beautiful, snow-feathered outline he recognised as the park. "I brought something" Ramona said, as she unfolded a large, pleated bed throw from her bag. "Come on, cutie" she laughed, as she fell into the light, whispy snow. Scott descended after her and they wrapped the edges around themselves. "Now." she said, "Now we have a reason to cuddle all night long." "Mm I do love cuddling... I kinda-sorta love you too. Unless you don't like me.. in which case all that was a joke... Haha!" "Oh Scott.. don't worry, I do like you. But let's just enjoy the night, okay? All this romantic-talk might bring out the 'L' in me.." "Oh, so you don't like being a lover, eh, Ramona?" "What? No! I mean lesbian.. sheesh, love is for suckers, Scott." "That's okay... I don't mind being a sucker if I can be your sucker..." "Alright, that was either really cute, or a really hilarious innuendo " "OH! No, I meant.. it was meant to be cute..." Scott's face turned a violently raging hue of red, as he ducked his head from letting Ramona see how embarrassed he was. "It's okay, Scott... It was cute.. just like you." She stretched up in the blanket to lightly kiss his forehead, moving down to his mouth. "Woah, Ramona, your lips.. they're so cold..." "Well you'd better do something about that, hadn't you." Scott smiled down into her beautiful eyes. "For you, gladly."

Within minutes they were making out to the sound of the Canadian winter winds around them. Under the cover, he moved his hand to position it on her hip, using the other to cup her small face. With deep exhalation, she inched closer to Scott, running her hand from his upper thigh to around his back and slipping her fingers underneath his elasticated briefs. Scott moaned with anticipation, tightening his grip around Ramona. The air around them melted with the heat, as both condensation and sweat rolled from their bodies. He pulled her in closer again now, their forms becoming one. Scott gasped as he felt Ramona lift her leg and wrap it around his. Feeling her foot making it's way up and down his calf made Scott wince in excitement. All the while, Scott's light tongue traced the curves of her petite lips, progressing to attempt to penetrate her mouth, which she gladly allowed. Ramona's mouth, unlike the harsh Canadian climate, was warm and gentle. He delicately explored deeper, until their tongues met, colliding with passionate gushed from both parties. Ramona abruptly let go of Scott. Shocked he opened his eyes to see her wriggling out of her Parka, which was tossed outside the blanket, followed by her blue t-shirt, leaving her in just a black, low-cut bra. Unaccustomed to the sight, Scott looked around awkwardly, wondering if it would be 'tasteful' to look without being reaction was clear to Ramona as she held his face, smiled and glanced downwards, ushering him to do the same. "Wooah.." he finally let out. Ramona giggled as she re-assumed her previous position. With Scott's hand now on her bare skin, he was feeling more turned of than ever. He barely noticed Ramona trying to work off his hoodie and t-shirt simultaneously. "Oh, let me give you a hand." He pulled both over his head at once and threw them to the pile Ramona has begun to build beside them. She looked down as his slim, non-muscular body and grinned. "You know I've been with guys who have muscles twice the size of their regular size?" "Oh Jeez, thanks for that.." Scott moaned, "I know I'm not 'buff' but I thought..." "Scott! Let me finish.. as I was saying, I've been with guys who have muscles twice the size of their regular size.. and not a single one has turned me on more than I feel right now." ".. Really?" Scott looked up, proud of his unconscious achievement. "Look Scott.. I know we haven't known each other long... but, I really like you." "Make sure you don't say the 'L' word, or it'll be just like selling your soul to the Love-Devil!" Mocked Scott. "Dammit Scott" said Ramona, rolling her eyes playfully, "Well what can I say then? I'm in... Lesbians with you?!" "Oh really, Ramona(!) I am so pleased that somebody is finally in LESBIANS with me..." "Scott. Look at me. I am in lesbians with you. Okay?" "Oh.. of course that's okay! That's brilliant! I'm in lesbians with you too!" Scott bounced onto Ramona in a bear-like hug, forgetting the social protocol what with his ecstasy "Ha yeah, from the bulge in your pants I knew you were in lesbians with me a half hour ago."

It took Ramona a good 10 minutes to resurrect Scott from his state of mortification. "Scott listen to me... just because you can't tell from the outside, doesn't mean I haven't been in lesbians with you for the past three quarters of an hour too!" "But ughhhh..." Scott drowned out the word into the blanket, facing away from Ramona. "Oh my God, Scott. Turn around right now." Scott reluctantly slumped around to confront the gorgeous girl, still only in her bra, as she looked slightly at ends with him. Scott's eyes however grew as he watched Ramona pull down her shorts and tights, and struggling out of them in the small confines of the blanket. "Uh Ramona.." "I'm not done. Give me your hand." Scott's hand shot out within milliseconds. He was currently at the every beckoning call of his amazing American. Ramona lay flat on the ground and guided Scott's trembling hand underneath her underwear. Further and further until Scott knew his destination "So..?" Ramona asked. "This is fantastic, thank you." Scott tried." "That's not what I mean..." Ramona took Scott's hand again and lead three fingers from her entrance up threw her pussy, and back down again. "Do you know what I'm saying now, Scott?" "Um" he attempted to form words, but the sensation of being so close to Ramona was immensely distracting. "Scott! It's wet. It's completely dripping. 50 minutes ago it was soaked, thanks to you. Okay! Now, can we please get on with this!" Ramona shot a wink at Scott in the dim yellow light illuminating the park. "Ohhh, I see... wow you're really wet, huh?" "What do you expect? Now. Kneel up, please."

Scott was still a virgin, or as he liked to call it, a 'verg-in', because many times he has been on the 'verge' of having sex.. he just never got around to it before things ended with the special somebody. Despite this, Scott felt fairly confident that he knew what to do..both in the act and the foreplay. Although he would never admit it to his ironically named band mates of 'Sex Bob-Omb', Scott enjoyed a nice little read of some Anime and Manga from time to time.. and while the cute, fluffy story lines left him many-a-night in floods of tears and playing songs by Smashing Pumpkins in a depressive manner, you could really never beat a good ole' smutty graphic novel. In addition to this, in the summer of '10, Young Neil had a 'fanfiction' phase. Every band practice was concluded with a chapter of The Ultimate Level Up: A Story of Mario and Princess Peach. At first it was all mushrooms and castles... but then things changed, and apparently the game duo discovered 'pleasuring'. Safe to say the Victory Flag Poles were no longer simply a place of achievement. With that in mind, Scott felt pretty ready for anything the experienced Ramona Flowers had to throw at him. "OH!" Scott exclaimed in astonishment as she ripped his pants straight down off his flat bum and around his knees, on which he was currently kneeling. "Is it okay for me to keep going, or..?" "Yeah sure, keep going!" Scott replied enthusiastically, but starting to think perhaps Mario and Peach may not have been worthy sources of information regarding this topic. Ramona sat up and pulled Scott's legs towards her with one hand and his granite-hard member in the other. It required no pumping at this stage, so she proceeded. Within seconds Scott's teeth hit with the sensation being exerted from Ramona's work. She started at the top and swirled her tongue around his tip. She lapped the surface with saliva, preparing to gain easy access. Once she had lathered the whole dick in clear moisture, she plunged forward, causing Scott to jerk backwards. She held the base and jerked it a little while her mouth traced the circumference and worked her way up and down, with a steady rhythm. Scott shut his eyes in enjoyment and he held the back of her head, gently rocking in and out of her at his preferred speed, with which Ramona complied with a smile. Soon Scott was involuntarily thrusting his hips towards Ramona. This caused her to clench his firm ass as her forehead smacked off of Scott's bare stomach. Finally she pulled away and glanced at Scott. "Um Ramona..?" "Yes, Scott." "You're kind of awesome at that." "Why thank you.." Scott smirked and knelt up to be beside Ramona, and leaned in to kiss her again. He could taste his juices in her mouth, but it didn't phase him. At this stage, there was only two things on his mind. 1) How damn hot Ramona looked right now, and 2) The Ultimate Level Up: A Story of Ramona and Scott.

"We're not gonna finish there are we?" Ramona teased. "Oh no, not at all, if you want to keep going.." "Take me all the way Scott. Come on..." She winked at a now completely naked Scott. He was surprisingly warm, considering it was approximately -10 degrees temperature outside. "Em Ramona, you know that I'd really want to.. but I didn't bring any... 'stuff'" he mouthed, raising his fingers to make inverted commas in the air. "Don't worry, Scott, I've got this." Ramona flipped over and stretched out of the cover to grab her round bag, resting underneath all their clothes. "My mother always told me to be prepared... don't worry, I'm not a slut who brings condoms everywhere she goes with a guy, for the off chance they might 'do it'... I knew I liked you for quite some time now, Pac-Man guy.." Scott beamed at this statement, and became fuelled with energy with the concept of being Ramona's star of contemplation these past few days. She came back under the cover and shivered aggressively, before warming up fast with the heat production going on right now in their little hideaway. From outside it looked all puffy and bumpy.. one might even go as far as to compare it to a certain Mushroom Land...

"Allow me.." Ramona bent down and rolled the stretchy film around Scott's now undeniably throbbing member. She knelt up over Scott and led his hands to the back of her bra. "I know your fingers are pretty nifty on that bass of yours... let's see how they are with this little challenge!" Scott sighed playfully, not wanting to wait any longer to be as close as anybody could be with Ramona. After a good 2 minutes straight he gave up. "Seriously? Final Fantasy bass line took you seconds to learn, and now THIS is your biggest feat?" she bragged. A second later, Ramona put her hands behind her back, letting her bra come away revealing what Scott could only describe as 'wow'. Ramona lowered Scott back down to the ground and looked down with just as much anticipation as she assumed Scott was feeling at that moment. "So.. you ready, baby?" Scott gulped, "Bing! Bing! Bing! Time to Level Up!"

Scott placed his hands on Ramona's slight waist and guided her down gently. Ramona found her hands on his chest, which she noticed was going 90. "Ahhh..." Ramona and Scott said in time with each other, as his member made it's way right down to the inner most part of Ramona. Ramona bent forward with the intense impact made by Scott's penetration. She breathed heavily on Scott's chest. Her cold, whispful breath left the few hairs Scott had on his chest stand up straight. After regaining herself, Ramona started to move up and down slowly on Scott. She raised herself almost completely from him before slamming down onto him, making them both cry out in ecstatic release. Ramona was not as experienced as Scott had thought, thankfully for him, so he decided to take a little control. "Hold on, okay?" "Okay, Scott" In one quick movement, Scott moved from underneath Ramona to on top. She spread her legs, and let Scott in between. With one had on her upper thigh, and leaning on his forearm with the other, Scott thrust rapidly into Ramona. Afraid he had gone too fast, too hard, he looked up at Ramona, who's head had lolled back in exhilaration Scott took this as a sign to proceed, so he did. In and out, hard and deep each time, until Ramona's back started arching. Her hands gripped his ass as she jammed him further inward. She would now be almost off the ground if not Scott gravitating her downwards, as the spasms continued to contort her body with the ecstatic vibes from her partner. Scott got faster and faster, sweat dripping from his body onto hers. "R-R-Ramona.. I- I think.." "Me too, keep going." One of Ramona's hands left Scott's body, and went down to her pussy. She rubbed deep circular motions into the layers, making her dig her heels into the ground, and gasp in utter helpless euphoria. "Scott, I'm so close I-". Scott exhaled deeply as he thrust once more into Ramona, mid-sentence, before cumming inside her. Scott collapsed in exhaustion on top on Ramona, resting his head lightly in between her breasts, as he felt Ramona's long orgasm pulsing through her, vibrating along the length of his member, still within the amazing blue-haired girl. When they finally slowed to a stop, Ramona's head came up to meet Scott's, and kissed him on the forehead. "Congratulations Scott, you levelled up."

Scott came out from Ramona, soaking. "Here," she offered, "I brought an extra, small blanket in case of... this." "Oh, thank you." Said Scott, thankful he could clean himself down a little. Once he had, He laid down and out stretched an arm for Ramona to lie on. She did so, and rested an arm around Scott's waist, playfully and gently making swirly motions with her finger on his side. At this stage, despite the severe weather, both Scott and Ramona where drenched with sweat and... other stuff. They crept their heads out of the covers slightly, and snuggled their bodied together. Scott could feel Ramona's delicate breasts pressed up against his torso, but he didn't mind. He wasn't thinking of it in THAT way any more... that was by far the most special moment in his life, and he had to admit, by the sounds of it, Mario had been badly neglected of a 'good time'. BUT, this is was so much more... yes the few minutes previous had been magic, and everything and more that Anime had led him to expect, but right now, this moment. Here he was. Holding onto the most beautiful woman he's ever met. Under the stars, embracing the girl of his dreams. Literally. "Ramona?" "Yes?" "Ramona Flowers, I'm in lesbians with you." Ramona hesitated, but carried on, "I'm sorry Scott... but I'm not in lesbians with you." Scott's eyes glazed with tears almost instantly, until Ramona sat him up and looked at him. Without ceasing eye-contact, she whisked her bag closer, and took something out. The next thing Scott felt were cold, light plastic rims, tracing the sides of his head and the bridge of his nose. Ramona looked him in the eyes, threw his adorable glasses, and but her hands around Scott's shoulder, pulling him in close She grazed her lips off of his, and entered his mouth for a soft, warm kiss. She came away from the kiss and turned to his ear, "Scott Pilgrim, I'm in _love _you with."


End file.
